


【抹布良】Sin

by Tuki



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuki/pseuds/Tuki





	【抹布良】Sin

“你们在干什么？”我严肃地冲着骚动的牢房吼道，真皮的军靴踩在坚硬的水泥地上，整个监狱内都能听到这一震撼的回响。

牢房内，大概五六个人围成一圈，似乎在看什么热闹。听闻我的到来时，他们全都吃惊地转过头来。而我只是微微抬起头，无声地命令着他们散开。

集中的人群见状很快就散开了。而呈现在我面前的，是一个瘦弱，可怜兮兮的少年的身影。

躺在地上的他慢慢抬起头。当那双迷茫的瞳孔集中在我身上时，他的眼中似乎燃起了希望的光亮。他勉强自己站了起来，然后颤颤巍巍地向我走来。

“长…长官…”他小声地喊着，懦弱的眼神扫过周围注视着他的凶狠目光，然后将求助的视线投到我身上。

“跟我来吧。”我拉住他的手，揽过他脆弱的肩膀，带着他穿过聚集的人群走出牢房，留下几个犯人在原地不满地瞪着我们远去的背影，嘴里发出抱怨的啧声。

他是一个月前被关进这所监狱的。

矮小的身高，瘦弱的体型，还有那头杂乱的头发，完全看不出来是因为偷窃婴儿是入狱的。

起初，狱里的大多数人都对他保持警戒心不敢靠近，生怕他有什么不可告人的绝技，但渐渐地，他们失望地发现，这家伙只是一个任人宰割的沙包而已。因此，每天捉弄这家伙就成了他们唯一的乐子。

我用力推开办公室的门，铁制的门栏时发出刺耳的吱呀声。

“长…长官！我是被冤枉的，那个时候我只是偶然…咳…”刚踏入房间，他就激动地向我倾诉起来，但他略带沙哑的声音立刻就被一阵猛烈的咳嗽打断。

“不用着急。”我递给他一杯水，“来喝口水冷静一下，再继续讲吧”我微笑地冲着他说道。

“唔，谢谢…”他接过手中的杯子，没有多想就就将清凉的液体一点点吞入喉咙中，从他不停鼓动的喉结来看，他一定滴水未沾好几天了。

“那么，简单说说你的情况吧。”我轻轻踱步房间的另一边，转过身来，指尖悠闲地敲打着一旁的桌子，耐心地等待他开口。

“是…！”喝完水的他立刻放下杯子，得到充分润湿的喉咙能够正常发声了，他感激地注视着我，开始回忆起那天的情景。

“那…那天晚上我听到有孩子的哭声从外面传来，我就出去看了看，然后就发现远处一个被舍弃的婴儿躺在桥下…我…我本来想走进查看情况，但随后一阵白光闪过，还有警笛在鸣叫，我还不知道发生了什么，就被警察抓住了…”

“但是，这一切真的只是巧合，”他激动地站了起来，朝我这边走来，“我只是想去看看婴儿怎么样了，并不是想…嗯…并不是想…”  
说到一半的他好像思绪被什么打断了，他眉头紧锁，组织着合适的话语，但迟迟无法正常开口。

“怎么…回事…”他的语气逐渐虚弱起来，皮肤表面也像燃起了热量一般变得发烫发红，他精神恍惚地努力支撑住自己摇摇晃晃的身体，但最终还是无力地向前方倒去。

我立刻大步跨到他的身边，及时将他抱住。他瘦骨嶙峋的身躯在我怀里显得极其小巧。我一言不发地对上他逐渐失焦的视线，那一副不知所措的表情仿佛在向我说，救救我。

救你？我在心里忍不住笑了一声。开什么玩笑。

这副容易轻信于人的天真模样，这张自己浑然不知的诱惑表情，都只会激起我的施暴欲，让我更加渴望玷污这朵脆弱而纯洁之花。

我舔了舔发干的嘴唇，俯下身贴近他的耳旁，贪婪地吸入他身上独特的甜美味道。他因为急促呼吸而喷出温热的气息不停吹到我的脸上，让我感到又兴奋又瘙痒。

仿佛知晓了我的意图的他开始挣扎，但神志不清的他并不能使出全身力气，只能软绵绵地拍打着我的胸口。我反倒觉得这样的他很可爱，只有会反抗的猎物才有被玩弄吞噬的价值。

我一把抓起他细小的胳膊，他吃痛地尖叫一声，随即抬起头看着我，那双因为眼泪染上水汽的眼睛显得色情无比。

“请…请不要这…呜…！”那带着情欲的甜腻声线真是让人受不了，我并没有等着他说完，而是粗暴地夺过他的嘴唇，侵犯着那柔软的唇瓣。

我伸手固定住他的后脑勺，舌头肆意地在他的嘴里搅动，扫过牙腔和上颚，然后缠住柔软的舌尖。互相交合的口舌之间发出极其下流的声音，让我兴致高涨。挣脱无果的他只能低哼着承受着这一激烈的单方面深吻。过了一会儿，当我满足地放开时，他却已经变得上气不接下气，苍白的脸上也染上艳丽的潮红。

什么啊，这副惨兮兮的模样，是从来没接过吻吗？

我轻轻爱抚着他的后背，单薄的囚服下面并没有多少肌肉，用力一按就可以感觉到皮肤下的骨头，我的指尖顺着他的脊柱往下，最终来到了臀部，他突然就像受到惊吓一样全身颤抖，又试着反抗起来。

耐心全无的我愤怒地将他推到一旁的桌上，然后伸手从裤沿探了进去，对着光滑的臀瓣一阵揉捏，独属于青少年柔软的质感让我很是上瘾。在药物的作用下他的身体似乎变得敏感了，每当我轻轻抚过稚嫩的皮肤，他都会颤抖着，嘴里发出细小的呜咽。

我的指尖扫过他光滑的大腿内测，那里已经被体液浸湿，变得一片泥泞。

“后面都湿成这样了，还说你不想要？”我嘲讽道，一边捻起一小撮黏糊糊的液体，在他的后穴周围无所事事地划起圈圈。

“那、那是因为…嗯…”他抬起头来想要反驳我，我故意将手指插进去玩弄起敏感的软肉，他不由自主地呻吟了一声，羞耻的神色逐渐浮现在脸上，他快速低下头，不敢再作声了。

就算仅剩不多的理智还在顽强抵抗，他身后的穴口却淫荡地吸着我的指尖，每当我朝着深处顶弄时，他的肉壁都会忍不住收缩，贪婪地享受着摩擦带来的快感。肠道黏膜分泌的肠液让我不必过多进行扩张而顺利侵入，我已经按捺不住地想填满这欲求不满的空虚，沉溺在那让人欲罢不能的炽热之中了。

将沾满体液的手指从他体内拔出后，我从裤链中释放出肿胀而有些发疼的阴茎，伸手在布满可怖青筋的表面随意搓揉几下，仿佛在安抚着饥饿而等待狩猎的凶猛野兽。

“不…求求你…不要…”我扯下他宽松的裤子，抓住勃起的阴茎在他裸露的股间摩擦，我并不理会他带着哭腔的求饶，而是慢慢地将蓄势待发的性器放入到那窄小湿润的穴口之中。

“啊…”他随即发出一声痛苦的呻吟，第一次从后面进入的感觉一定很不好受。但这又和我又有什么关系？下体被温暖的内壁紧紧包裹的感觉让我忍不住低哼起来，肉体相触的快感宛如巨浪一波波冲击着我的神经，我并没有过多收敛，而是开始动起腰部，对着甬道深处反复而猛烈地抽插，追求着肉体的愉悦。

我透过肩膀看他那稚嫩可爱的阴茎随着我抽送的动作不停地在粗糙的桌面上摩擦，铃口溢出的前液在桌面上划出一道透亮的水痕，红透的柱体也在一点点地肿胀变大，渴望着直接的触碰，他神情复杂地低着头，想伸手安慰自己但又不敢做。

“想释放的话，就自己动手吧。”我温柔地准许道，将下巴搭在他肩上。他偏过头来，发现我在微笑地注视他时又慌张地避开视线。他紧咬着下唇，攥紧的双拳已经发白，一副毫不妥协的样子。

呵。我忍不住嗤笑一声。真是有意思的家伙啊。

我抓起他的右手，强行扳开紧握的手指，然后覆上他发硬挺立的性器，引导着他在发烫而敏感的柱体表面慢慢撸动。

“啊…啊…” 就算他在努力抑制，但美妙的呻吟声依然从口中断断续续地溢出，我轻轻啃咬着从宽松的上衣中露出的漂亮锁骨，拉着他的右手揉捏玩弄着脆弱的铃口，挤出一滴滴情欲的爱液。

“呜…！”年轻而敏感的身体根本经不起肉欲的诱惑，他很快就屈服于高潮的快感之中，浑身痉挛着在自己的手心射了出来。

“真可爱啊。”我忍不住赞赏道，将残留在手上的精液涂到他疲软下来的阴茎上。他看着留在自己手上纵情的证据，羞愧得无地自容，一副快要哭出来的模样。看到了有趣的反应让我心情愉悦地扬起嘴角。我再次抬起腰部，决定将所有罪恶的欲望刻印在他的体内最深处。

我尽情蹂躏着紧致而潮湿的穴口，沉浸在肉体碰撞的快感中，而刚过高潮又被操到双腿发软的他只能撑着桌子闭上双眼默默承受着一切，那副眉头紧锁的模样像是在反抗着罪恶的欲望，却又忍不住享受起那甜美的酥麻快感。

“知道你为什么会入狱么？”感受下身的欲望在慢慢积累，我逐渐加快抽送的动作，一边轻咬他的耳朵，试着勾起他的注意力。

他缓缓转过头来，稚嫩青涩的脸颊早已被汗液和泪水打湿，双眼涣散的瞳孔试着聚焦在我身上，那副被干到神志不清却又想努力听懂我说话的神情，真是让我欲罢不能。

“你以为这一切都是巧合吗？”我一字一句地加重抽插的力度，脆弱的身体被重重快感刺激的他只能发抖地听着我在他耳边低语道。“我们只是需要一个，像你一样的倒霉替罪羊而已。”

过了几秒，终于理解了我的意思的他惊讶得睁大了眼睛，那副难以置信而又绝望的表情，真是美妙啊。

“所以，放弃吧，你从一开始就没有申冤的可能啊。”刚说完，我便抓住他的腰部用力地往敏感点顶弄，来不及反应的他只得被迫接受更加猛烈的冲击，嘴里发出一声声甜腻的低吟。

刚经历过一番高潮的性器因为刺激前列腺带来的快感而再次变得坚挺勃发，我抓起他的手在其表面用力撸动起来，他口中急促地呼出热气，后方收缩的皱襞也紧紧包裹着在体内肆虐的肉棒。

真有意思，他的身体竟然在无意识地期待着二次高潮的涌来。

”嗯…啊…”愉悦的呻吟声逐渐抑制不住地从他的口中传出，伴随着肉体相交的水声回响在这窄小的房间内。他瞬间仰起后背，尖叫着在桌上吐出淫秽的白浊。

而我也紧随其后，在逐渐放松的内壁里横冲直撞几下，然后闷哼着在他体内注入我的欲望，确保精液一滴不剩地全部射入他那诱人的穴口中。

空气中弥漫着强烈的性事气息久久无法散去，我慢慢平复着紊乱的呼吸，将性器从黏糊糊的洞口抽了出来。

“喂，桌子被你弄脏了。”看到我的桌上布满了肮脏的液体，我顿时恼怒起来，抬手把他按到桌上，他的额头与木制的桌面发出一声巨响，我并不关心他是否因此受了伤，只是冷漠地命令道。  
“给我舔干净。”

此刻的时间仿佛如同静止般地寂静，他只是一动不动地，像被玩坏的洋娃娃一样躺在桌上。但过了一会儿，他浑身颤抖着，似乎开始啜泣起来，我默默注视着他一点点伸长脖子，从嘴中吐出的粉色舌头慢慢滑过脏兮兮的桌面，虽然碰到自己的体液时他脸上露出了嫌恶的表情，但他没有反抗，只是乖乖地将精液舔入口中，然后艰难地咽了下去。

下次一定要好好玩玩他那条灵活的舌头，我在心里这样想着。

等到桌面被清理得差不多时，我无情把他从推到一边，他瞬间失去平衡而摔倒在地上。

“记清楚你在狱中的地位。”我重新整理好裤子，拍拍衣服的褶皱，然后背对着他，冷淡地说道，“滚吧。”

他摇摇晃晃地自己站了起来，腿间还未干透的精液还在缓缓往下滴，他垂下头，似乎在努力克制自己随时都可能崩溃的情绪。随后，他礼貌性地向我鞠了一躬后就蹒跚地离开了。

“哟，终于出来了啊，让我们等了这么久。”刚走到门口的他立刻就被早些时候找他麻烦的几个人围住了，个个都不怀好意地冲着他笑着。

“你们…要干什么…”他结结巴巴地问道，发颤的声音中充满了恐惧。

“和我们老大玩得很开心啊？要不要和我们再玩玩？”他们一个接一个地起哄道，伸手攀上他柔弱的身体。

“不要…不要过来…”他绝望的哭声和他们恶意的讥笑声逐渐离我远去，我只是无奈地摇了摇头，点了根烟坐了下来。这群家伙，就喜欢给我搞些乱子。

不过，野上良太郎吗。我拿起他的资料，随手翻看起来。  
以后在狱中的日子还很漫长，你还会给我带来什么惊喜呢？


End file.
